The blamed and the bound
by angrykarin666
Summary: set after AVP and AVPR. The aliens are back in Colorado and MIB agents and predators alike blame the predalien. Lex and Scar are back together,Dutch struggles with his blood lust and a blamed hybrid just might be innocent... Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

In the Colorado wilderness three men are hunting deer. The first a tall man with short brown hair named Buck McCready, the second a short man with shaggy blonde hair named John Carpenter, and the last a skinny man named Rick Blair.

As they sat around their campfire in the dark forest they ate todays kill gluttonously. The young buck was more than enough for the three men to eat. Even excluding the animal's organs and bones from their diet.

As the three sat together in the seemingly eternal darkness they mused about tiny bits of news and stories. "My wife said i'm gonna be a father the other day." John stated, earning congradulations from his buddies. Rick added that when he got back he would propose to his girl, Alice Cooper. Buck however talked about something else.

"You two heard about Ruth Elaine the insane?"He asked.

"Who hasn't?" John replied

"Complete nutcase she is! Deserves being where she is!" Rick spat.

Buck added "Been moved from the prison to a nuthouse... The one in the middle of town..."

"Fuckin eh!" both said together.

As the three sat in silence again a rustle in the bushes caught their attention. The three stared wide-eyed at the bush before yelling.  
"Ain't no way in hell i'm the one checkin it!" Being somewhat democratic they decided to settle their debate with a game of rock paper scissors.

"Fuck..." Rick hissed when he lost. As he went up to investigate a creature like a huge spider with a tail jumped at him and attached itself to his face. John and Buck screamed as two more appeared out of the darkness. Both ran as fast as they could in different directions, unaware that their actions were in vain.

the story is mine.

any characters belonging to either AVP or MIB are not mine

hope you enjoy my first story


	2. Chapter 2

Jay walked through the MIB headquarters with his partner Kay. The young black man and middle aged white man entered Zed's office only to find him talking to one SERIOUSLY ugly alien. The harsh tanned reptilian face with no lips, sharp teeth and four tusk-like mandables growled and clicked at Zed in it's alien language. It seemed old with longer forehead spikes than its guards. Its dreads were longer too. It seemed to be an alien of high importance due to the flowing red cape draped over its shoulders. Zed and the alien didn't look happy at each other...

"Head chief Gwan-thwei... I said no to your proposal earlier so what would make you think i would agree now?" The alien chief growled his answer back.

"The fact they are your best warriors-your son included-means nothinb to me...I will not permit yaut'ja to hunt them in a populated area at the risk of the survivors left in that area!" The cheif roared at Zed in protest. Seeing that the conversation was going nowhere Jay spoke up. "Yo Zed! What if we sent an equal ammount of our best to save survivors while they hunt?" The cheif and Zed looked at Jay in amazemant before agreeing to his proposal.

"Alright Gwan-thwei... i'll send a team of four to aid your four best..." The alien cheif nodded and the screen turned off. Zed looked at Jay and stated "That was smart thinking kid but I doubt you know what you just got yourself and three others into..." Kay explained to his confused partner "We're sending a team of earths four best choices... that includes us two sport"

AVPMIBAVPMIBAVPMIBAVPMIB

Major Alan "Dutch" Schaeffer was the third agent to go. After his involvement in guatemala dealing with a rogue yaut'ja. His choice was either join MIB or be nuerilized. Its obvous what he chose...

Last was Alexa "Lex" Woods... She was well known as the only human female marked as a yaut'ja warrior. She held har combispear in hand and her hair tied back in a high ponytail to show off her warriors mark.

All four agents wore their black suits, Lex's with a flexible skirt instead of trousers. They were breifed about the mission as they boarded their transportation,  
a MIB travel ship. Noone knew anything about each other except their prefered names. And as the shipride got long they asked about each other.  
"So Lex... Whats with the tiny metal baton?" Dutch asked. "A friend gave it to me... same with my necklace" She replied as she pointed to the bottle cap around her neck. Kay added "I noticed the skulls added to both... The tiny animal skull for good luck missy?" Lex nodded "Something like that..."

"What about you Dutch? Anything interesting?"Kay asked the european man. Who replied "I just want to get rid of the ugly motherfuckers and get back home to my avoidance of our current allies..."

AVPMIBAVPMIBAVPMIBAVPMIB

Buck McCreedy looked around and found the spider-thing dead a little ways away from him.

'Guess I hit the fucker...'

He stood up and tried to walk away, but soon came fac-to-face with his partners. But dead, chests open and mouths open in silent screams of agony.  
Buck backed up into a tree and struggled for breath in an attempt to relax. Once calm he removed his jacket in an attempt to cool down.

Suddenly pain shot through him and he clamped his hand to his chest to soothe the pain. Blood squirted out of his body as a crowned monster burst from his ribcage in a bloody explosion. It was a queen...

things are about to get interesting...

next chapter coming soon...(so long as i don't procrastinate^^)


	3. Chapter 3

The four humans stepped off the transport and looked around. The trees surrounding the abandoned town were burnt, slimy or covered in a black casing. The agents had obviously landed near the entrance to the hive...

Lex scouted the area for enemies and survivors quickly before relaxing. She looked over to Kay and asked "So where and how are we meeting our allies?" The older man smiled and replied "There they are now..."  
as he pointed to four pods falling to the street in front of them. The pods slammed into the cement before opening to reveal four hunters. The first two were a pair of girls, one gray skinned with gold leopard spots and the other orange skinned with black tiger stripes. The third was a young male with red skin and gray dalmation spots. The last was obviously the cheif's son, he was the most muscular of the hunters and had numerous scars on his tan-green skin that was unpatterned except for the dark green splotches from previous wounds.  
The females went up to Lex first and unmasked themselves to her. The leopard spotted one had mandables, but instead of the predatory gold eyes of a yautja she had a pair of soft blue human ones. "I am Snow, half yautja healer of the tribe of Gwan-thwei..."She said with a bow. The striped female had an almost human face, the only visible yautja trait in it was her eyes. They were the typical gold with an orange centre.  
"I'm Tangerine... half yautja hunter of the tribe of Gwan-thwei..."She said with a sharp-toothed grin.  
The spotted male was the next to introduce himself. His name... Spot of course! With his mask off the huge spot covering his left eye was visable, adding a semi-adorable feature to his already childish and youthful face. The leader removed his and smiled at Lex. His face was familiar to the ex nature guide. "Hello Lex...  
Miss me?" he said, causing her face to freeze from the shock and mixed emotions building inside her.  
Finally Lex replied "...Scar? Is it... Is it really you?" The scarred warrior barely had time to nod yes before he was tackled by the black woman.

(I don't know who's more surprised... The hunters under the prince's command for him not tearing her apart for doing that, or the other MIB agents for seeing Lex tackle a yautja prince to the ground AND not get torn apart...O_o)

Lex and Scar noticed the confused looks from their party and explained together "We passed the warriors inniciation together... We're hunting partners..." The two smiled at each other before Lex smacked Scar on the back of the head and yelled at him "You IDIOT!" Scar growled "What'd I do?"

"What'd you do! WHAT DID YOU DO! I'll tell you what you did! You left mortally injured from our hunt TWO YEARS AGO! And you didn't think you should at least send someone to tell me you're OK! For god's sake Scar!" She fumed."Why does me not telling you give you a reason to hit me like-"

"I THOUGHT TOU DIED SCAR!" She yelled cutting him off. "What?..."The yautja asked quickly before she continued "I thought you died and... and I blamed myself for it. So don't you DARE say you didn't deserve that! Cause... cause you have no idea what you put me through!" When she was finished she turned away with tears building in the corners of her eyes. The prince scratched the back of his head nervously, unsure of how to react. Sensing Scar's uneasiness, Snow took over. The healer went up to Lex and explained quietly "Prince Scar was badly injured, even by yautja standards... Plus our years are different from yours! It takes ten of your years to make one of ours. It takes two months yautja time to heal wounds like his... Do the math Lex..." Lex paused slightly and adjusted the jaguar skull attached to the ribbon tieing her hair back. Then she yelled "You mean-" Snow nodded "That's correct... His highness still hasn't finished healing... The only reasons he actually wanted to come here were because of who started this mess and to see you again." Lex nodded and asked "Why are you telling me Snow, I mean can't he tell me himself?" The leopard spotted woman smiled "Men have their pride you know! When it really comes down to it they have a choice between apologizing and explaining themselves, or keeping their dignity in front of other men..." Lex and Snow laughed a bit before the female agent went up to Scar.

"Sorry... I didn't know about the time difference... I thought you were all healed and avoiding me or something ... I mean... and you're sure you can fight while you're still healing?" Lex asked, concern showing in her voice. The yautja prince nodded as he played with her ribbon "I'll be fine... I'm only two days early, the worst i'll get is heartburn. Besides Lex... I'm the one who should be apologizing! You didn't know there was a time difference at all, where as I just forgot! I should be happy i remembered now instead of a yautja year from now to visit you! - By the way I like the ribbon... It looks good on you! Did you make it yourself?" Lex giggled and replied "Yeah, glad you like it but do you have ADD?"

The other MIB agents snickered a bit at Lex's joke at Scar's train of thought.

The group was breifed on their mission. Any non infected human was to be rescued and the main target was Kainde-thwei, a yautja/xenomorph crossbreed that made the extra wound on Scar's torso. The fact Scar had one of them burst from his chest and he survived amazed and worried Lex. He must've gone through unimmaginable pain...

"All right... Let's get looking." Kay stated as he cocked his plasma rifle.


	4. Chapter 4

A teenage girl with untidy tea green hair and emerald green eyes sat in a strait jacket with her back against the wall. She smiled as she heard screaming from the town streets. 'Figures...  
The party starts and everyone forgets to invite little old Ruth Elaine...' Just then a tall creature with tan skin, no eyes, mandables, dreads to make Bob Marley jealous, dog-like legs, four spike/tubes on it's back and a barb ended tail burst through the wall right next to her. 'WOW! That was AWESOME! Hey! Why's he running away?...' She though quickly.  
A swarm of dragon-like ,similar but black, dreadless versions soon followed. All of them hissing.  
'Oh look! Those looked like the other one! Were they playing tag? No... The horde after him looked pissed off... I bet he cheated at poker, or slept with their wives or something... I mean why else would - Oh my god i'm free!" Ruth babbled in her head.

The green-haired girl did the best victory dance possible with her arms in a strait jacket, which was basically the worm, and started to run to the hole in the wall. She only went three steps before landing flat on her face. 'Alright! Inch-worming and slithering through the dirt it is then!' Ruth thought to herself.

As the teen got clear of the main square the asylum was in she thought to herself, as she usually does to pass the time, 'I wish I didn't have this muzzle on, i'm seriously starving to the point i'd eat this dirt as if it were ice cream right now! I wonder if i'll be able to get someone to take it off? Ooh, a bug!'

Ruth Elaine had been worming her way through the town for six hours now and it was starting to grow dark outside. She lay in the bushes by the police station, tired and hungry, and thought to herself 'I know that no one will look for me here... But isn't it more productive for me if someone DOES find me?'

The sound of approaching footsteps caught her attention. It caused her mind to start working.  
'8 sets of footsteps; 3 light which are probably women, 2 farther apart and stressed which are heavilly armed, and 3 more average ones which are most likely men... Not cops, not civilians, not doctors...  
Meh! What the hell... I'm starving anyways!' Ruth rolled into the sidewalk right in front of the group and looked to see all of her predictions were right. An old man and a muscular man in suits were holding huge guns, there were three women and three more men in the group too! Eight people not from the town.

The black woman with her hair done up in a skull-topped ribbon yelled "A survivor! Is she infected?"  
'Infected? Infected with what? And nice skulls lady! Can you teach me to how to decorate MY outfit like that?'  
she thought before her empty stomach growled in complaint. One of the men, a tall one who looked like an eyed, tailless, normal legged, back spikeless version of the creature from before, answered "Nope..." A red skinned, dalmation spotted one of the creatures she now called 'wall-crashers' attempted to free her berore the black man in the group stopped him "Dude! She's in there for a reason! Probably a BAD one!"  
Ruth inchwormed her way to the spotted wall-crasher and used her leg to motion to her muzzle.  
The spotted one nodded and took it off saying "I'm spot." Once the muzzle was gone and she could breathe properly she spoke "Ruth Elaine the insane at your service Spot!"

She turned to face the man against her freedom and ranted "And YOU! Do you have ANY idea as to how long i've been wiggling through this stupid town to find someone to remove this stupid muzzle! I mean I spent over six hours moving like an INCHWORM just so I could breathe properly and talk to myself again like a NORMAL insane person! And on top of that the entire town probably just issued a manhunt for me, i'm STARVING cause I haven't eaten in 51 hours, I only escaped because one of these wall-crashers burst through my cell, he didn't help me cause he pissed off those eyeless dragons, theres a huge killing spree I wasn't invited to and you don't want me be free so I can finally save myself from STARVATION!"  
The entire group stared at the girl in amazement as she panted until the muscular man in the suit asked in a thick austrian accent "Wall-crashers? What's a wall crasher?" Ruth looked at the man as if he were retarded before talking to herself "What's a WALL-CRASHER! Jesus Mary mother of christ on a stick! Of all the people in this holy shithole of a planet he should be the one who knows! I mean fucking hell on a biscuit he has at least three of them standing around him! What is he? Some butt-licking, asswipe fucktard?"  
The group stared at the girl in amazement. Ruth stared at the group and asked "What?..." 


End file.
